


Afraid my face will show the spark you lit up

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bittersweet, Community: cap_ironman, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: ‘This isn’t what you promised.’His promise echoed in his mind -I could always suck your cock- so he went to his knees. He was a man of his word.





	Afraid my face will show the spark you lit up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'laughter' in my Stony Bingo 2018 card.

There was something hidden in Tony's laugh that fascinated Steve. It hypnotized him, that sound he loved so much even if he hadn’t loved it when they first had met, when it had been laughter sharpened enough to make him bleed.  
  
He learned to love it, with time, with each discovery. He cataloged each variant in his head, its details and intricacies. The sleepy laugh in the morning when anything unexpected - from the coffeepot being empty to a bruise blossoming under Steve’s eye - was funny. The huffy ones when he realized Steve was lying about not knowing something. The big, expansive one, as precious as it was rare, that only happened in the dark of some sleepless nights.  
  
This one was new, this staccato, breathless laugh. It anchored Steve to the moment, even more than the cold bathroom floor or the possibility of being found out. He kissed Tony’s neck and it happened again, so he sucked it and there it was, startled out of Tony. He tried to unbutton Tony’s shirt but Tony’s hands stopped him.  
  
‘This isn’t what you promised.’  
  
His promise echoed in his mind - _I could always suck your cock_ \- so he went to his knees. He was a man of his word. He looked up and met Tony's eyes. They were wide and fixed in Steve's face.  
  
'I'm not drunk,' Tony said tentatively.  
  
'But you will be.' He paused and lowered Tony's zipper. 'With pleasure.'  
  
'Rogers, please. Bad jokes make dicks wilt.'  
  
'It wasn't a joke, it was another promise.'  
  
And again that laugh, teetering on some edge Steve couldn't quite figure out. Steve pulled down Tony's briefs and then Tony put his hand on top of Steve's head.  
  
_That's encouraging_ , he thought, and licked alongside Tony's cock.  
  
Tony laughed, again.  
  
'What? Is your cock ticklish?'  
  
It was making Steve's mouth water, to see it up so close - standing proud, already leaking. He wanted to rub his face against it, he wanted it hitting the back of his throat but Tony was keeping his head still. And that did something to him.  
  
Tony’s grip was loose, weak. All he had to do was to move his head, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay there, kept in place by Tony’s intentions.  
  
‘It’s not my cock, it’s the whole situation. Captain America. On his knees. Sucking my cock, in the bathroom of a hotel.'  
  
And Captain America was getting impatient. He rubbed his crotch against Tony’s leg. Tony let him.  
  
'I was joking. When you asked if I was bored.'  
  
'So you don't really want a blowjob?'  
  
'Not what I said. Just... this isn't some kind of weird psychosexual game related to your pathological inability to back down or your need to prove me wrong, right?'  
  
He rolled his hips, but it wasn’t answer enough. 'You think I would suck your cock to... prove a point?'  
  
'I think you'd do anything to prove a point.'  
  
'Well, I can't say that's not true but this... this is something I'm doing out of my own volition.'  
  
'Please don't use five-dollar words before a blowjob. It ruins the mood.'  
  
'I do what I want. And what I want right now is to suck cock.'  
  
'Why mine?'  
  
Steve almost said it then - and he would kick himself, years later, for not doing it, for never being honest - but instead he shrugged. 'It was convenient.'  
  
Tony pushed Steve's head towards his dick then, with no further questions. Steve let him. He let Tony position his head and settle the rhythm. He closed his eyes and the world became the space between Tony's knees, Tony’s cock pumping against his mouth. He wasn't even sucking, he was just a warm, wet hole for Tony's cock.  
  
It wasn't long before Tony bucked his hips and came hard down Steve's throat. He pulled him away from his cock - and Steve was sure he whined - and then pulled him up to his feet.  
  
'You're hard,' he said and Steve nodded. 'Lean against the wall.'  
  
There was no reason to say _no_. Tony kissed him. It was slow at first, almost as if he was expecting Steve to stop it instead of kissing back. Steve put his hand on Tony's nape and brought him closer, but Tony broke the kiss and then his fingers caressed the outline of Steve’s cock through his pants.  
  
'That's not fair.'  
  
‘Who cares about fair?’  
  
Tony pushed the heel of his hand against Steve’s aching cock and that did it. He came embarrassingly fast and hard - but there was no way he could have lasted, not with Tony sucking on his neck and the taste of Tony’s come still in his mouth and the weight of things unsaid.  
  
'i made Captain America come in his pants,' Tony said and then laughed against Steve’s neck.

  
  
Steve have had no idea of how much he'd miss that laugh.


End file.
